


Sparring

by IvyCpher



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Play Fighting, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Glimmer and Adora who started off practicing their swordplay end up on the ground cuddled together.





	Sparring

Adora grunted as Glimmer came down at her with her sword, she held strong and kept her arms locked with her own blade. "I just don't get it," She panted taking few steps back, deflecting her girlfriend's jabs at her. "I've been training with a sword for as long as I can remember, and I can even turn into some seven foot tall sword wielding Princess! How are you better at this than me?"

"Ha! It's simple, my dad used to train with me all the time when I was little. He was an expert swordsman." Glimmer ducked Adora's strike and kicked her foot, causing her to become off balanced and fall to the ground. Before Adora could even try to get up, Glimmer teleported on top of her chest with a flash of sparkles and held down her wrists. "And I vowed that I would one day beat him."

Adora yelped with surprise when she lost her balance, her sword clattered to the ground when she fell. "And did you ever beat him then?" She didn't say that Glimmer's use of teleportation was no far in their sparring match or how tripping someone was just playing dirty. Adora just let her wrists go slack as she looked up at Glimmer.

Both of them had flushed cheeks from the play fight and both of them were panting softly, catching their breath.

"Just once.." Glimmer said softly.

Adora stayed silent and thought that maybe she shouldn't of asked about Glimmer's father, it was a rather touchy subject for her. But Glimmer didn't look mad or sad, just distracted. Slowly Adora leaned up and pressed a kiss to Glimmer's lips. "Well he must've been the best there was," she whispered.

Glimmer nodded softly and pressed her forehead against Adora's, "He really was you know, I just hope I can be as half as great as he was." 

"You already are," Adora slipped free of Glimmer's grip on her wrists and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Trust me, you're one of the greatest, strongest people I know." She kissed Glimmer and the princess kissed back.

It was like that for a while, Glimmer laying on top of Adora's chest while they kissed. After some time where Adora was sure that Glimmer lost her focus, she quickly turned over and pinned Glimmer beneath her.

Glimmer let out a squeal of laughter and struggled weakly under Adora. "Oh now that's just playing dirty!" Her face was flushed even darker now. "I can't believe you've done this."

Adora rolled her eyes and placed a few quick kisses to Glimmer's neck, "Believe it, baby. And this isn't as dirty as you tripping me earlier, or as cowardly." She grinned and kissed her nose.

"Yeah, but it worked, didn't it?" Glimmer asked, kissing Adora's cheek.

"So did this."

And they fell into a fit of giggles. And then the giggles melted away into kisses and Adora was on the ground besides Glimmer and they were in each others arms.

With their clothes dusty and dirty and their hands woven around each other like snakes and their lips everywhere, Adora suddenly thought of how love like this was never allowed in the Horde. No love was really. People just got together to have children for the cause of Hordac, to fuel his armies and to be brainwashed with his messages of hate and imperialism.

At that thought Adora felt sad for all of her old friends still in that horrible place, and everyone else who didn't know any better for that fact. Not just because they were on the wrong side, but because they would never be able to love and that was one of the saddest things of them all.

"Hey, are you okay?" Glimmer asked softly, she put her hand to Adora's cheek.

Adora blinked a few a few times and looked down at Glimmer, she looked worried. "Yeah- yeah, just zoned out I guess. Sorry."

Glimmer nodded softly and pressed her face to Adora's chest with her head under her chin. "It's okay, it's easy to zone off when there's so much going on."

Adora kissed the top of Glimmer's head and held her close. She made it a point that in this war, she would never lose Glimmer, no matter what the circumstances may be.


End file.
